No Love Lost
by BonesxBreak
Summary: Sayaka gets a little too rough training with Madoka... Homura is quite displeased. For the Yandere challenge.


_With every breath__ and every intake_

_Tip-toe further away..._

* * *

><p>"I couldn't leave you alone for ten minutes, could I."<p>

It wasn't a question.

Akemi Homura spoke with a tone unfamiliar to this Sayaka. Her voice was strained as she tried without success to keep malice from bleeding through.

She towered over the young girl sprawled on her back. She flipped a troublesome section of hair over her shoulder as she watched the amateur struggle to prop herself up on her elbows.

She patiently waited until Sayaka was done panting and muttering, and finally looked up to meet her gaze - presumably, getting ready to tell her off for needlessly meddling with her and Madoka's sparring.

Homura froze her in place with her eyes alone.

Suddenly, her formerly-empty fingers were curling tightly around the grip of a custom handgun. It gleamed in the flickering light of a nearby lamppost, all too eager to paint the pavement beneath them with fresh blood.

Sayaka's eyebrows scrunched together in pained confusion; Homura guessed why, and found the thought in Sayaka's mind mildly insulting.

As if she still needed to transform to draw her weapons at this point.

The transfer student's expression was stained with revulsion, Sayaka realized, a sharp pang of sadness cutting through her spirit as she watched her friend's face twist into a barely perceptible sneer.

"H-Homura-chan...?" Sayaka's eyes narrowed, then widened in panic as the taller girl's index finger slipped from the trigger guard to the trigger.

"Don't..."

A single shot rang out, muted by a silencer. The dull sound echoed down the empty street but went completely unnoticed by the peacefully sleeping residents in the area.

"... Call me that."

Sayaka was trembling violently now, her eyes tightly shut. The bullet passed so close it seemed to singe the tiny hairs on Sayaka's cheek before deeply embedding itself in the concrete.

Its final resting place was only centimeters from the shaking hand supporting her weight.

An eternity seemed to pass before her tear-blurred vision focused on Homura's face once more.

As soon as she did, she wished that she hadn't. They'd met Homura a month prior; she'd always acted as a sort of Sempai figure for the two budding Puella Magi.

"W-Why? Why pretend at all that... That we were friends...?"

Those hollow, unblinking eyes betrayed an icy hatred that burned holes into her throat, making Sayaka feel like she was being physically strangled by a clenched fist instead of just an intensely angered look.

Meanwhile, the muscles in Homura's right arm were pulled taught as she struggled to find reasons to keep the gun at her side and her finger off the trigger. Nothing had changed, after all. Sayaka would always do hopelessly stupid things, and end up hurting Madoka in the process somehow...

Perhaps killing her before she caused too much damage couldn't be helped.

Just then, fingertips tugged at the sleeve of her school uniform and she twitched involuntarily. The offending hand flinched away at the cold, penetrating stare she received in response.

"Hey... It was actually... That is, it was kinda_ my_ fault she went all out like that... but I'm fine! So... don't worry about it, okay?"

Sometime during the exchange, Madoka had pulled herself off of the ground and limped over to them as quickly as she could manage. Homura's arm relaxed and her gun vanished inexplicably into the empty air.

The pink-haired girl's tone was as gentle as always, Homura decided, her own expression visibly softening.

Even so, to Homura there were still enough traces of pain, fear and disbelief in her voice to warrant an agonizing death, or ten.

Sayaka would get hers, Homura vowed, smiling genuinely at Madoka who grinned in return.

Someday, Sayaka's soul gem would be resting comfortably beneath her foot, ready to be slowly crushed into powder.

"As you wish."

Homura turned away and walked, disappearing from sight moments later without sparing them a single backward glance.

"Someday soon."

* * *

><p><em>I'm suffocating the clock to keep you.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

Man, it's been a while since I've written something so short, that was such shit. v_v**  
><strong>

Well, I wanted desperately to post something while I deal with my writers block_..._ So, I figured I'd just throw a little one-shot together for the Yandere challenge thing. And here it is. Really, I just wanted to write _something_ today, and I didn't really care too much about the quality of it... Which is why I'm making excuses! :D On top of that, I didn't actually bother making myself familiar with what the actual_ requirements _for the challenge were... haha...

Half-assing things for the... lose._ v_v_

Anyway, inspired by songs or not, I never insert song lyrics... Except for there. Just did it. Very cheezy, and probably not very appropriate right here, but relatively awesome song (Mirrors) by an insanely awesome, former band (Envy on the Coast)._  
><em>


End file.
